


Last Resort

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2917199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You arrange to meet with Dr. Chilton to beg him to change the reports on an inmate's file but he is not an easy man to persuade. Good thing you're desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> Based on [this ask](http://drchiltonsdick.tumblr.com/post/106451338906/i-guess-its-creepy-chilton-imagine-that-you-have/) on drwillton's tumblr page.

You hadn't wanted to come down here but you have no other choice. Despite not actually being in the criminal justice system, you have taken enough law courses in university to know what will happen in cases such as these.

Bradley was the name of your step brother. Your father married his mother when you were seven and Brad was 14. As far as you remember, he had always been a strange boy, but he grew up to be even stranger, though you wouldn't have thought he was the type to murder three teenaged boys in (what had seemed like a blind rage. Due to the disorders he had, he was thrown into the Baltiimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and you were all now awaiting for his trial date.

Bradley's attorneys spoke with your stepmother over three weeks ago. They let her know that the state had enough evidence against Brad that he would not be considered mentally ill and would be tried as an ordinary joe - which for a crime like this meant multiple murder charges in the first degree, which would mean that he would be dying in prison. Feeling helpless, your stepmother had run to you and explained the dilemma and begged for your help and you told her you would do as much as you could.

That is how you find yourself walking through the halls of the BSHCI. After speaking with Bradley's lawyers and reviewing evidence, you saw that the most incriminating piece against your stepbrother was the testimony to be given by Dr. Frederick Chilton, who claimed Brad was mentally unstable, but not so insane that he would have dissociated from the crime or would have no idea of the repercussions. You are here to change his mind. 

You walk into Dr. Chilton's office with your head held high, looking professional but it had taken a very long time and quite a few phone calls for you to be able to get an appointment to see him and by now you are desperate. There is less than a month until the trial and something needs to change quickly if you want Brad to have a chance. You try your hardest not to let your desperation come across as you shake the man's hand and sit across from him.

You brought with you old academic and medical records that you insisted needed to be reviewed, along with anecdotes from when you were young. You spoke for a long time about it, handing Dr. Chilton paper after paper, explaining that Bradley was definitely not fit to be tried as a "reasonable person" but rather as someone with a mental disability. At the end of everything, Chilton asked you what it was that you wanted to happen and you explained that you wanted him to change his testimony. 

This hadn't surprised him at all. You assume that he had tonnes of people come in here and ask him to change his testimony, to review his notes, to interview an inmate again, etc. etc. and you didn't have high hopes for this meeting, but it still hurt when he told you that he would not be changing his mind, that he knew all he needed to about Bradley. You nodded, thanked him for his time, and stood to leave.

Chilton watches you leave. You move slowly and indecisively so he had the benefit of watching you as you walked towards the door. You are wearing tight dress pants that accentuated your thighs and ass beautifully. He is not surprised when you stop moving five feet before you reach the door. 

"Please, Dr. Chilton," you say, turning to him. "Please reconsider. This is so important to me and my family, and I could never be able to live with myself if I just let this happen!" 

He watches you as you beg and plead with him to do something to 'save' Bradley. He is barely listening to a word you say; he has heard it all before. Instead, he just watches you: you walked into his office trying to look confident, but Chilton saw how your ankles wobbled in the heels you wore. The blazer, the low-cut loose blouse that was tucked into your pants, these things were not you. He could tell that you were uncomfortable in them, and that you were not experienced nor educated enough to make a case to him. And he has a feeling that you had already known this all along.

So Chilton waits until you stop talking and when you are watching him with pleading eyes and a desperate expression, he leans back in his chair. He allows himself to lower his eyes from your face to your chest, eyeing closely the curve of your breast above your neckline, then to your hips. He notices you squirm a little in discomfort form the silence and the wandering eyes and he smirks. He looks back up at you. "Maybe there is a better way you could persuade me," he says simply.

You stiffen. Is he asking you what you think he's asking you? He had seemed so professional and strict throughout your entire meeting and it doesn't make sense to you that he would be willing to do something like this. But there is no denying that his eyes are glued to your chest. 

You've never used sex to get what you wanted before (unless what you wanted was an orgasm) but it _has_ been awhile since you were last intimate with someone. You get a feeling of uneasiness, but for some reason, you find yourself walking back towards Dr. Chilton's desk. His intense glare as you approach sends a shiver down your spine. But what else can you do? You have no other options. You place your files on the desk and move to slide your blazer off your shoulders. 

Chilton watches you, satisfied, as you pull your shirt off over your head and then move to remove your bra. He knew you would fold. Girls like you always do. 

When you are completely done undressing, you look at the doctor attentively, waiting for instruction. He doesn't say anything, but just slides his chair back from his desk and pats his lap. You follow your instinct, walking around the desk until you stand in front of him. You take in a deep breath and climb onto his lap, straddling him as you move to undo his belt but he catches your wrist in his hand to stop you. "Not just yet," he says.

You look at him, surprised, and find his intense green eyes staring back at you. You instantly feel something stir in your stomach. You had thought he was attractive the second you walked into his office, but his eyes had just sent a jolt through your system. You can feel the gigantic hand wrapped around your wrist and that also causes your arousal to stir. Your breathing begins to become more and more shallow under his gaze and you part your lips as you stare at him. You feel vulnerable and terrified, but suddenly you want this. Suddenly, giving Bradley a better sentence is only a bonus to what you are about to do. Suddenly, you  _want_ Frederick Chilton.

He closes the distance between you two by kissing you hotly. He pushes your mouth open with his, kissing you heavily until you are struggling to breathe between flicks of his tongue. You keep your hands on his shoulders as he kneads your ass with his hands. It feels so wrong but so fucking right to be doing this. To be so exposed, completely bare while he's still fully clothed is turning you on more than you would have ever thought. You can feel his erection growing against the fabric of his pants and you can't help yourself. You move yourself to grind against it. 

Chilton pulls away as soon as you touch your core to his erection. He grabs your hips and pushes you up and away from him. You stand and he quickly follows, roughly spinning you around and pushing you forward until you hit the desk. He presses himself against your back, his hands coming around to cup your breasts. You sigh and bring your hands to cover his. 

"It's great that we are on the same page," he says. "I know we both want what's best for your darling brother…"

Your stomach flips at his words but you don't say anything. It is a moment before Chilton lets you go. He moves the clutter off the surface with a swipe of his arm before pushing your face down roughly on the desk. You gasp but stay down with your cheek smushed against the wood as Chilton kicks your feet so that your legs are spread out more. 

He removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeves and soon, you hear the unbuckling of a belt and then a zip. You take a deep breath in anticipation. You are dripping wet by now and you can't wait to feel him inside of you. You haven't seen his size but the erection definitely looked considerable through his pants. Your heart pounds faster as you feel his tip at your entrance. You try to prepare yourself but he pushes in before you can. 

The first thrust is rough.  _Very_ rough. There is so much of him and he pushes himself in all the way and you cry out at the feeling. Yes, he is definitely very big and very thick and it is a shock to your system to have all of him inside of you at once, but he doesn't give you time recover before pulling out and quickly pushing back in. He pounds into you hard and fast as he wraps his hands in your hair, clenching a tight fist. You moan and whimper and shout at his movements. He thrusts his cock so deeply inside you that you forget everything else in the world. There is no Bradley, and there is no BSHCI. There is only you and him and he is fucking you like there is no tomorrow. It feels so good but it also feels so wrong, what you are doing. The situation was fucked up to begin with but now it's out of control. 

Your arms are restless as your hands try to grab onto something but there is nothing that you can hold onto so you resort to slamming your hands down onto the surface of the desk or clenching your fists tightly every time he thrusts. Your legs give out and hit the desk with each thrust. You feel dizzy.

Chilton moves a hand to reach around your hips and presses his fingers to your clit. You try not to scream when he begins to rub your clit, placing his finger on the most sensitive part and pushing down roughly. The surge of pleasure is intense and he rubs you in hard, fast strokes that assure you pleasure between the thrusts of his enormous cock. You whimper over and over, muttering incoherently as he grunts and growls. "Good to know you're enjoying this," he groans at one point, pulling your head back with the grip he has in your hair. 

_At least he's not completely selfish_ , you think to yourself. You brace your hands on the desk as your back curves. The new angle at which he enters you is pleasant and you let out a blissful moan. You feel the pressure building up in your lower stomach. Your mouth hangs open and your breaths come out shallow and quick. Your muscles begin to tense and your legs quiver. Before you know it, your orgasm hits and sends a wave of pleasure through you, radiating from your core outwards to every part of you. You bite your lip hard to stifle your moans and your back arches. Reaching back, you grab onto Dr. Chilton's shoulder to keep steady as your cunt continues to clench around his cock. 

He keeps his thrusting going through your orgasm, moaning at the tightening feeling, and he climaxes soon. His hands drop to clutch at your hips, holding them in place as he comes inside of you with a satisfactory exhale. Your drop your hands back to the desk in an attempt to steady yourself, but your legs feel weak and you slide onto the floor as soon as Chilton lets go. You sit on the floor, your eyes closed as you catch your breath. You're so lost in the post-orgasm bliss that you forget where you are. 

Eventually, Chilton clearing his throat snaps you out of your daze. You look up at the man standing above you with an outstretched hand. You take it and allow him to help you up. He seems almost a bit nervous, which is completely different than he was the entire time you've been here. 

"I'll, uh, take another look at your brother's file," he says awkwardly as you walk around the desk to retrieve your clothing. Chilton has already fixed himself up -- his hair tidied, his pants done, his sleeves rolled down and his jacket on. Apart from the sweat-coated skin, you could never be able to tell anything out of the ordinary took place. He watches you with his hands in his pocket, fidgeting as you put your clothes back on.

You turn to him timidly. "Thank you, Dr. Chilton, for your time," you say, flustered. Truthfully, Bradley was the last thing you were thinking of. "And for… everything."

He nods. "It was no problem," he says, taking a seat behind his desk. "I wish you the best of luck." 

You grab your files and leave the office, your heart hammering in your chest. You could not believe what had just happened. Did it even happen or was it a crazy dream? The tingling between your legs certainly confirms it and the knowing looks you get from the secretary lets you know that you were not an isolated incident. 

But you don't think about that. All you think about is getting home and taking a bath to wash away the day.


End file.
